


Как на Терре появилось манго

by Agres



Series: Балаган Древних 2 [5]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Фронтовая жизнь протекала своим чередом, пока в зоне военных действий не появился прокачанный солипсист. Нарушивший привычный ход событий Абаддон ещё не представляет, чем обернётся его появление на Терре. Но перестать бесконечно смолить самокрутку с «Туманом» его попросят уже сейчас.
Series: Балаган Древних 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375





	Как на Терре появилось манго

Обычно расслабленный Энигма в этот раз был сам на себя не похож. Кинув хмурый взгляд на вошедшего в трактир Террорблейда, фундаменталь отвернулся к стеклянным полкам заднего бара и принялся деловито звякать бутылками.  
Террорблейд на всякий случай покосился по сторонам, но в пустующем тёмном из-за закопчённых оконных стёкол зале не наблюдалось никаких последствий драки. Подойдя к барной стойке, Террорблейд уселся на высокий стул и хозяйским движением облокотился на столешницу, принимая из руки Энигмы стакан с сайдкаром. Довеском Энигма насадил на край стакана половину колечка апельсина, а другую половину колечка прямо с ножа съел сам.  
— Проблемы у нас, — не дожидаясь вопроса, сказал Энигма. — Большие.  
Террорблейд пожал плечами, залпом отпил добрую половину коктейля.  
— Для решения больших проблем можно спустить с цепи маленького колдуна. Или этого... хвост отрастившего, — он указал стаканом на висевшую над баром картину.  
— Суть в том, что ни тот, ни другой, ни кто бы то ни было ещё проблемы не решат, — фундаменталь налил себе коньяка, чокнулся бокалом с сайдкаром Террорблейда. — Их даже я не решу, понимаешь. Столько лет выстраивал гармонию существования, а тут на тебе.  
Демон почесал щёку, отпил ещё сайдкара, подцепил пальцами кружочек апельсина, откусил мякоть и скривился — плод оказался кислющим.  
— Вариант ликвидации невозможен в принципе, — задумчиво продолжал Энигма, доливая себе коньяка. Террорблейд пальцем подвинул в его сторону свой стакан, понятливо наполненный фундаменталем. — Теоретически, мы можем пойти другим путём.  
— Да что случилось-то? — не выдержал Террорблейд.  
Энигма сделал ещё глоток и перевёл на мародёра неестественный взгляд лучащихся глаз:  
— Что ты знаешь о «Тумане Авернуса»?  
— Ну как тебе сказать, — нахмурился Террорблейд. — Столько сил положил, чтобы получить образец, но впустую, семья Авернус свои плантации охраняет так, что даже я подобраться не смог. А при чём тут «Туман»?  
— При том, что на Терру прибывает младший босс Авернуса. И будь уверен, «Тумана» у него хватит на то, чтобы развалить тут всё, что я так тщательно выстраивал.  
— Погоди, их трава даже твои способности сводит на нет?  
Энигма нарезал апельсин кружочками, разложил их на доске и посыпал сахаром из сложенных щепотью пальцев, после чего поставил доску между ним с Террорблейдом.  
— Она не то чтобы сводит на нет способности. Знаешь, что такое солипсизм?  
— Понятия не имею, — спокойно ответил демон, закусывая очередной глоток коньяка апельсином. — А с какой целью он едет? Вроде как тут никто их семье дорогу не переходил, — он подумал и добавил: — Не перелетал. Не переползал.  
— Если бы я знал... — вздохнул Энигма. — Вестник донёс, что Абаддон будет тут с часа на час, а вот зачем, и как, и где... Нессадж! — неожиданно крикнул фундаменталь в сторону открытого дверного проёма. — Эй, Нессадж!  
Рыцарь сделал шаг из дверного проёма внутрь трактира, и тут же за закованной в воронёные латы спиной Нессаджа замаячила фигура Дёрджа.  
— Вестник мимо не пролетал? — спросил Энигма. — О, мёртвенький. Найди Вестника, Акашу и Слитис, позови их ко мне.  
— Погоди, — осенило Террорблейда, — а Скитскур? Разве он не может переписать настоящее?  
Энигма только досадливо от него отмахнулся. Пожав плечами, Террорблейд подъел ещё один кружочек апельсина и выразительно постучал пальцем по опустевшему стакану.  
  
Слитис, как обычно, распевалась в кухонном помещении, заодно воодушевляя Кальдра и фантомов на создание кулинарных шедевров. В холодильной камере Падж неторопливо перебирал вызревшие отрубы, выбирая лучшие куски медвежатины, и у чёрного входа в трактир Атропос делал вид, что пытается отобрать у Нейкса кусок заслуженной добычи. Эта парочка скрипела и вопила так, что Кальдр то и дело был вынужден вылетать из кухни и пытаться огреть Атропоса метлой. Метла ненадолго помогала.  
— Почему Скитскур не может переписать реальность так, чтобы эти Авернусы сидели у себя на подплане, растили фирменную марихуану и не высовывались во внешний предел? — допытывался сидевший на барном стуле Террорблейд, помогая Акаше завязать на спине фартучек. Суккуб тщательно подготовилась ко встрече гостя: на Акаше были надеты любимые туфли, ажурный декоративный фартучек и ещё более ажурные чулки, больше же на ней не было ничего.  
— Чуть позже поймёшь, — хмурился возившийся в заднем баре Энигма, с помощью подносящих ему ящики фантомов заменявший все бутылки на полные. — Сейчас нам надо постараться сделать так, чтобы Абаддона не потянуло воевать. Это значит — мясо, вино и женщины. Если я хоть что-нибудь понимаю в мафиозных семьях.  
В зал заглянул Нессадж, для привлечения внимания постучав латной перчаткой по дверной коробке.  
— Ребят, наш гость. 

В наступившей тишине нельзя было различить ни единого звука шагов, слышались только приближающиеся тяжелые взмахи обсидиановых крыльев, завершившиеся скрежетом каменных когтей по навесу над крыльцом. Террорблейду было интересно, произнесёт Вестник своё коронное ругательство или нет.  
Вестник ничего не сказал.  
Что-то металлическое звякнуло об брусчатку улицы; после недолгого промедления Нессадж отступил от дверного проёма, и в проём хлынул дым — густой, молочно-белый, непроглядный дым, пахнущий чем-то травяным и терпким. Шагнув вперёд, сквозь дым прошла фигура закованного в серо-лазурные полные латы рыцаря, опускающего от лица руку с зажатой в пальцах самокруткой. Через прорезь барбюта лицо Абаддона выглядело совершенно чёрным, только ярким лазурным светом горели глаза, сплошные, без радужек и зрачка. Из всех сочленений доспехов и от самого доспеха курился опять-таки дым, но уже переливающийся чёрным и фиолетовым. Во всём этом смешении туманных тонов Абаддон выглядел если и не внушительно, то во всяком случае необычно.  
Рыцарь остановился на пороге, неторопливо оглядел помещение, затянулся самокруткой, выпуская новое облако плотного пахучего дыма, затем столь же неторопливо подошёл к барной стойке, едва не натыкаясь на Акашу и обходя её стороной.  
— Долго до вас добираться! Ох. У вас тут какая валюта в ходу?  
Голос у того был густой, низкий, на грани с шёпотом.  
— Тебе открою кредит, — сказал Энигма, протягивая фужер с искристым, мелко пузырящимся шампанским, — потом расплатишься.  
Абаддон охотно принял бокал той же рукой, в которой была зажата самокрутка, основательно приложился к шампанскому и поставил пустой фужер на поверхность стойки. Террорблейд успел рассмотреть лицо новоприбывшего — оно и вправду оказалось сотканным из плотного чёрного дыма.  
— Какая мерзость, — чистосердечно прокомментировал шампанское Абаддон и с интересом принялся рассматривать картину с Магиной, отрезающим Врогросу хвост.  
Неслышно приблизившаяся Акаша игриво положила ладони на холодные наплечники Абаддона, прижимаясь грудью к его закрытой бронёй спине. Тот проигнорировал действия суккуба, обратившись вместо этого к Энигме:  
— Ты местный глава, да? Ну будем знакомы. Авернус. Абаддон.  
— Энигма, — сухо кивнул фундаменталь. Абаддон перевёл взгляд на Террорблейда.  
— Террорблейд, — сказал демон, допивая сайдкар.  
— Акаша, — томно шепнула Акаша в место предполагаемого нахождения уха Абаддона. Абаддон развернулся, посмотрел на неё, затем однозначным жестом предложил свою самокрутку. У затянувшейся Акаши закатились глаза, и, подхватив обмякшее тело, Абаддон небрежно опустил, скорее сбросил, Акашу на лавку у ближайшего стола и вернулся обратно к барной стойке, усаживаясь на стул. Террорблейд отвёл взгляд от пикантного зрелища, представляемого расслабленной позой суккуба.  
— Она тут на всех кидается? — спросил Абаддон, принимая фужер с другим шампанским. — Я сюда не ебаться приехал.  
— А зачем приехал? — задал наконец Энигма мучивший всех вопрос.  
Абаддон затянулся, наклонил голову и выдохнул дым вниз, чтобы тот не попал ни на Энигму, ни на Террорблейда.  
— Скучно мне. Дай, думаю, съезжу на Терру. Нет, ты не подумай плохого, — резко сказал тот, снова поднимая руку с зажатой самокруткой к невидимым губам, — я на Терре ничего ломать не собираюсь. Даю слово, в ваш конфликт вмешиваться не стану. Сам знаешь, без моего желания меня в разборки не втянуть, а желания у меня такового нет. Просто прогуляюсь, на природу посмотрю, пообщаюсь с кем-нибудь. Это, кстати, тоже мерзость, — он вернул фужер с недопитым брютом на столешницу. — Мне пока больше не наливать, я ещё не решил, чего хочу.  
Энигма долго смотрел на рыцаря и в конце концов крикнул в кухню:  
— Ну мясо сегодня будет или где?  
Из кухни выглянул Кальдр с метлой в руке.  
— Кому стейки какой прожарки?  
При виде привидения с метлой Абаддон издал смешок, невольно пыхнув при этом белым дымом.  
— Давай медиум, я подправлю сам, если потребуется.  
— Мне как обычно, — сказал Кальдру Террорблейд, и тот вернулся обратно на кухню.  
За пределами таверны кто-то хрипло и громко заспорил с Нессаджем; раздался сильный глухой удар и спор прекратился. Энигма взглянул в сторону дверного проёма, надёжно загороженного массивной фигурой рыцаря, перевёл взгляд на в бессчётный раз затянувшегося и выдохнувшего дым вниз Абаддона. Террорблейд закашлялся.  
— Авернус, давай ты лучше выпьешь, а то от твоего «Тумана» даже меня косит.  
— Привычка, — беззлобно ответил Абаддон, делая ещё одну затяжку. Самокрутка не уменьшалась ни на миллиметр. — Налей мне чего-нибудь хорошего.  
Энигма деловито смешал и поставил перед гостем бокал с пахнущим миндалём коктейлем.  
— Это недостаточно хорошее, — оценил Абаддон, пригубив бокал и отставляя его обратно на стойку. — Слишком… о, — тот проследил взглядом за выползшей из кухонного помещения Слитис, поднялся со стула и отвесил наге галантный полупоклон. — Поверить не могу. Мы предлагали тебе такие суммы за выступление для семьи Авернус, а ты поёшь в этой дыре?  
Энигма раздражённо поставил на стойку бокал с очередным коктейлем, и несколько капель жидкости выплеснулись на столешницу.  
Террорблейд не мог понять, почему Энигма терпит поведение Абаддона, но, доверяя негласному лидеру, тоже молчал. Он снова посмотрел на по-прежнему неподвижно лежавшую на лавке Акашу, перевёл взгляд на Слитис. Нага насмешливо улыбнулась Абаддону, поправила шикарную диадему и, выпрямившись, проследовала на своё обычное возвышение в общем зале трактира.  
— Ты хоть и Авернус, а дурак. Кто попал на Терру, покинет её без души. Это проклятый мир проклятой луны.  
Не делая отчётливого перехода от фразы к песне, сирена запела. Восторженная, сложная мелодия, исполняемая чистым глубоким голосом, брала за сердце.  
Абаддон взял бокал с коарнадо, жестом показал, что пьёт в честь Слитис, отпил коктейль и коротко задумался. Зажатая между пальцами самокрутка, всё так же не уменьшаясь в размерах, слабо дымилась.  
— Не то? — спросил Террорблейд. Абаддон покачал головой. — Слушай, у меня есть идея. Надо спросить эксперта по чужим потребностям. Его, как я слышу, до сих пор метлой дубасят, значит, он тут. Энигма, можно?  
— КАЛЬДР!! — рявкнул в сторону кухни фундаменталь, яростно надраивая свежевымытый бокал хрустящим от свежести полотенцем. Террорблейд обратился к выплывшему привидению:  
— Слушай, спроси Атропоса, чем бы Абаддона угостить.  
— Мне тоже интересно послушать, — сообщил Абаддон, не отрывая взгляда от Слитис.  
— Он тебя ещё успеет заебать, — доверительно поделился Террорблейд.  
Вернувшийся Кальдр, озлобленно сжимающий метлу, сказал всего одно слово:  
— Манго.  
— Манго? — переспросил Энигма. — Какое ещё манго?  
— Со сливками!! — донёсся из кухни скрипучий голос смеющегося Атропоса. Кальдр рванул обратно в кухню — выгонять пробравшегося внутрь элементаля, пока тот не залил всё чернилами.  
— Это что-то вкусное? — спросил Абаддон.  
— Вряд ли, — честно сказали Энигма с Террорблейдом, после чего фундаменталь завершил:  
— Проблема только в том, что я не знаю, что это за манго такое.  
Абаддон затянулся самокруткой, повернул голову в сторону от них обоих и выдохнул густой белый дым прямо перед собой, подхватывая подставленной ладонью материализовавшийся из свернувшегося кольцом дыма плод. Рыцарь положил довольно большой, зеленовато-красный, мягкий фрукт на поверхность стойки.  
— Будем считать, что это оно и есть.  
Энигма поднял плод, рассмотрел его как следует, неловко разрезал, протягивая по ароматному ломтику Террорблейду, Абаддону и заинтересованно подползшей к стойке Слитис. Съев ломтик сам и потребовав у Абаддона ещё один плод, Энигма принялся экспериментировать.  
— Как ты это сделал? — спросил мародёр у Абаддона. Тот пожал плечами:  
— «Туман». Поэтому-то «Туманом» владеет только семья Авернус.  
Акаша громко чмокнула губами, что-то невнятно произнесла, пошевелилась. Террорблейд взглянул в её сторону, убеждаясь, что суккуб ещё не пришла в сознание и продолжала в отключке валяться на лавке. Поза её менее откровенной не стала.  
  
Хрюююп.  
Абаддон выпустил из неразличимых чёрных губ соломинку, опустил руку со стаканом и самокруткой, сверкнул лазурными глазами. Террорблейд покосился на незваного гостя, тщетно пытаясь догадаться, о чём тот сейчас думает.  
Они вышли из трактира и остановились на улице — Террорблейд вызвался показать Абаддону лагерь. Он не терял надежды втереться в доверие и всё-таки получить образец «Тумана».  
— Лагерь возведён у подножия вулкана, — Террорблейд указал на облюбованную демонами гору, верхушку которой закрывали низкие свинцовые облака. — Он вроде как не активен, хотя я за это не поручусь. Пойдём, познакомлю тебя с Люцифером и Леориком.  
Хрююююп.  
Демон раздражённо покосился на Абаддона, спокойно всасывающего через соломинку манговый коктейль. Он не запомнил, что конкретно намешал Энигма в неожиданно понравившуюся рыцарю смесь, но венчала содержимое стакана пышная шапка взбитых сливок. Стакан был наполовину пуст… или же, благодаря пышным сливкам, наполовину полон.  
Размывающий очертания фигуры чёрно-фиолетовый дым, струящийся из доспехов Абаддона, казался в вечном полумраке лагеря ещё темнее.  
— Пойдём, — согласился Абаддон и зашагал было в указанном ему направлении, но быстро снизил темп — навстречу им по середине улицы хромал, подволакивая ногу, Дёрдж.  
— Ооо, — заскрипел издали Дёрдж, — нашего полку прибыло.  
— Уйди отсюда, — зашипел Террорблейд, однако Дёрдж не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. Абаддон остановился, привычно поднёс к губам слабо курившуюся самокрутку, однако вовремя вспомнил о просьбе и вместо неё через соломинку шумно отхлебнул глоток из стакана.  
— А что ты пьёшь? — надтреснувшим голосом докапывался Дёрдж.  
— Понятия не имею, — спокойно ответил Абаддон, — спроси у Энигмы.  
— Дай попробовать.  
— Не дам.  
— Ну дай, — хныкал Дёрдж. Абаддон затянулся самокруткой и выдохнул на умертвие густое облако белого дыма, после чего прошёл прямо сквозь дым и Дёрджа. Террорблейд попутно попытался было жестами объяснить сложившееся положение вышедшему из часовни Ротанджеру, но спохватился и быстро зашагал за направляющимся в сторону площади рыцарем. За их спинами в облаке медленно рассеивающегося дыма скрипел Дёрдж, который потерял ориентацию в пространстве и беспомощно вертелся на месте.  
На гранитных плитах, огораживающих площадь, сидел Стригвир. Гончая Освежёванных в набедренной повязке, плаще и надвинутом на глаза капюшоне, как всегда, был скорее раскрашен, нежели одет. Капюшон венчало богатое украшение из перьев.  
Стригвир сидел на плите, закинув лапу на лапу, держал в руке бумажный промасленный пакет и грыз печеньку. Гончая кивнул поравнявшимся с ним Террорблейду с Абаддоном, протянул пакет в их сторону. Абаддон взял из пакета масляное печенье, с хрустом его сжевал.  
— Сам печёшь?  
— Неа, — ответил тот. — Ты тут недавно, да?  
— Это Авернус, — сказал мародёр. Фамилия не произвела на Стригвира никакого впечатления.  
— Авернус так Авернус. А я Стригвир. Ты умеешь играть в шахматы?  
Хрююююп.  
— Абаддон, — отрекомендовался рыцарь, выпуская из губ соломинку. — Умею. Террор, у вас тут все такие занятные личности?  
— У нас один занятнее другого, — процедил Террорблейд, движением руки предлагая направиться дальше.  
Они оставили Стригвира с печеньем позади, прошли через совершенно пустую площадь в сторону замка Леорика.  
На пути от площади к замку располагались две внушительные оранжереи Лесаля, невольно притягивающие взгляд. Прилепляясь мясистыми щупальцеподобными лианами к запотевшим от влажного зноя стенам, внутри стеклянных строений буйно разрасталась флора Джиди.  
Хрюююп.  
— Потрясающе! — восхитился Абаддон. Не дожидаясь ответа Террорблейда, рыцарь зашагал к оранжерее и сходу взялся за ручку стеклянной двери.  
— Стой, стой, — догнал того демон, — не открывай.  
Внутри оранжереи показалась фигура ботаника, склонявшаяся с лейкой над рядами растений. Заметив гостей, Лесаль пополз к выходу, поставив по пути лейку на бортик грядки. Лейку тотчас подхватила извивающаяся лиана.  
Ботаник выполз на улицу, плевательным отростком прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Пшш... пшш... Ойшш, новенький, — мутант посмотрел на Абаддона, потянулся в сторону новоприбывшего и, казалось, принюхался. Террорблейд поймал себя на мысли, что не задумывался ранее, насколько редуцированы или мутированы обонятельные органы Лесаля.  
— Можно внутрь? — спросил Абаддон, указывая на орхидеи. Лесаль замотал головой, и в такт движению мотались плевательные отростки:  
— Нельззся! Ядовито!  
— У меня иммунитет, — заверил ботаника Абаддон, уверенным движением открывая стеклянную дверь. Лесаль заполз за вошедшим внутрь Абаддоном, зашипел на лианы, отнял лейку.  
Террорблейд остался снаружи, не без интереса наблюдая за происходящим в оранжерее. Абаддон, у которого лианоподобные щупальца немедленно попытались отобрать стакан, пыхнул на растения дымом из своей самокрутки, и те незамедлительно утихли. Не заинтересовавшийся «Туманом» Лесаль провёл гостя по своей оранжерее, пылко и коротко рассказывая, судя по всему, о представленных растениях. Напоследок ботаник ловко отрезал сине-фиолетовую орхидею и вручил её Абаддону, который прицепил орхидею на свой шлем.  
Закончив с экскурсией, сопровождаемый Лесалем Абаддон вернулся на улицу к Террорблейду.  
— Зсаходи, зссаходи есщё, — провожал рыцаря ботаник.  
Хрююююп.  
— Если время будет, — сказал Абаддон, выпуская изо рта соломинку. — Чего, куда дальше-то?  
Террорблейд молча указал направление. Абаддон последовал за мародёром, но далеко идти не пришлось — по вымощенной брусчаткой улице, с обеих сторон которой теснились ряды кургузых бараков крипов, навстречу им шёл Леорик. Король был облачён в начищенные латы, блестевшие зелёным с золотом, и шикарный бордовый бархатный плащ с меховой оторочкой.  
— Ну и где она? — поравнявшись с Террорблейдом, уныло спросил Леорик.  
Хрюююп.  
— Спит в трактире, — сказал демон. — Хотела изменить тебе с новоприбывшим, да не на того нарвалась.  
Леорик вздохнул, после чего пытливо осмотрел курящуюся чёрным, фиолетовым и белым дымом фигуру Абаддона и вздохнул ещё раз.  
— Ты водку пьёшь?  
— Анисовую, — среагировал Абаддон. Леорик развернулся и жестом позвал их за собой, однако Террорблейд воспротивился:  
— Пойдём к Люциферу, там и выпьем. Я хотел его с Люцифером познакомить.  
— Пойдём, что ж не сходить, — согласился Леорик.  
  
Ясное, прохладное утро было прекрасно до невозможного. Обдуваемый лёгким летним ветром Рубик шёл по хорошо различимой лесной тропинке, безмятежно впитывая в себя всю прелесть природы. Он не стал заходить к хижине Эзрайта, прекрасно понимая, что в такую погоду искать котика стоит только у реки.  
Рубик оказался прав. Иллюзии Эзрайта деловито били с береговых камней рыб, сам же Эзрайт, сидя на большом валуне и свесив задние лапы в воду, беседовал с возвышавшимся волной над поверхностью реки Морфлингом. Нимало не удивившийся рассветнему гостю Эзрайт обернулся на шорох шагов, кивнул магусу, повернулся обратно к Морфлингу. Рубик подошёл к ним и уселся на берегу, положив посох на колени. Не собираясь вмешиваться, он пока что слушал разговор и созерцательно наблюдал игру света на водной глади.  
— Не знаю, насколько можно доверять его словам, будьте на всякий случай настороже.  
— Это-то мы всегда, — ответил Эзрайт и взглянул на Рубика. — Тебе чего?  
— Мне рыбки бы. Вяленой. Работать сегодня не хочется вообще, дай, думаю, притащу в кузницу рыбки, не отвертятся тогда.  
Рубик глубоко вдохнул чистый влажный воздух, отложил посох в сторону, потёр ладони, привычно формируя заклинание, и подхватил материализовавшуюся в воздухе бутылку сидра. Следом он материализовал две хрустальные кружки, протягивая одну Эзрайту. Котик раздражённо покосился в его сторону, но кружку взял. Морфлинг, понятное дело, ничего не пил.  
— Если я правильно понимаю, вот этот, кстати, — указал на Рубика Морфлинг, — может оказать существенную помощь. Скопировать действие «Тумана» невозможно, а так Рубик его заболтает вусмерть.  
— Кого? — заинтересовался магус, отпивая сидр.  
— Авернуса. По словам Слитис, вроде как обещал не вмешиваться в конфликт, только, повторяю, я бы ему не доверял.  
Рубик тщетно попытался вспомнить хоть кого-нибудь с именем «Авернус», никого не вспомнил и продолжил приставать к Эзрайту с просьбой дать ему рыбки, пока котик наконец раздражённо не поднялся с валуна и не направился в сторону своей хижины.  
Получив шесть хорошо провяленных больших щук, лучащийся счастьем магус пошёл саботировать работу кузнецов.  
  
Рилай щебетала, щебетала, щебетала. Она цеплялась за локоть Свена, хихикала, забегала вперёд, отбегала назад и продолжала говорить. Свен молча шёл по улице в сторону центральной площади — рыцарю надо было получить у Эзалора разнарядку на сегодняшний день. Дневной Оплот настраивал обоих на безмятежный лад.  
— Я говорила с Эзрайтом, а он говорил с Морфлингом, и Морфлинг сказал...  
Свен отмахнулся.  
На площади в глаза им сразу бросился Раста, который уныло сидел перед своей хибаркой и делал вид, что жарит на прутике какую-то ерунду, больше похожую на оплавленный кусок стекла. Шаман развёл мелкий огонёк из пары сучьев, и по всему было понятно, что всерьёз Раста ничего не готовил.  
Рилай хотела было поздороваться с Растой, но её отвлёк раздражённый, хриплый голос Джаракала:  
— Припёрлись! Чё вы тут забыли, а? Чё вы сюда ходите?  
— Поди прочь, — бросила Рилай, вновь подхватывая Свена под локоть.  
Тролль вышел из-за узкого прохода меж домов, рядом с халупой Расты, выразительным движением подкинув и поймав свои топоры.  
— Настроение мерзкое, — сообщил он, — а тут ещё и вы ходите.  
— По ебалу сейчас, — отчеканил Свен. Джаракал оскалился и отступил на шаг, чтобы между ним и Свеном оказалась кладка накрытых жестяным листом поленьев Расты.  
— Иди вымойся, а то от тебя рыбой несёт.  
Рилай удержала шагнувшего в сторону Джаракала Свена.  
— Вроде огурцом, — подал голос Раста, всё так же безуспешно жаривший свою стекляшку.  
— А то я рыбу от огурца не отличу! — рявкнул Джаракал. — Или это не от тебя, а от Рилай?  
Рилай некоторое время смотрела на Джаракала, а затем залилась краской и толкнула Свена вперёд. Свен наотмашь ударил не успевшего ни удрать, ни замахнуться тролля, свалив того прямо на хибарку Расты. Хлипкое строение рухнуло, засыпав Джаракала обломками обмазанных глиной ветвей, составлявших стены и крышу.  
Забыв про стекляшку на прутике, Раста удручённо уставился на свой разрушенный дом.  
— Но ведь вправду огурцом...  
Свен подставил тому под нос кулак в стальной перчатке; Раста печально перевёл взгляд на кулак.  
— Где мне теперь жить-то?  
Рилай угрюмо смотрела на матерящегося Джаракала, выбирающегося из-под завала обрушенной хибарки.  
— Пойдём, Раста. До вечера.  
Последние слова были адресованы Свену. Подхватив шамана под руку, Рилай уверенно потащила того через малолюдную площадь в сторону таверны целестиалов.  
— Сломали... — печалился Раста. Рилай кинула через плечо взгляд, убеждаясь, что Свен наподдал ногой выбравшемуся было Джаракалу.  
— Её у тебя едва ли не каждую неделю ломают.  
— Да, — согласился шаман, — поэтому я её особо тщательно и не строю.  
В таверне Имир как раз наливал Мэнджиксу чего-то остро пахнущего, и завидев Рилай, приветственно ей махнул. Подскочивший к стойке Раста сцепился с Мэнджиксом языками. Рейджина в зале не было — очевидно, спал.  
— Там этот мудак получил пиз... — Рилай кашлянула, сомневаясь в уместности собственных слов, — пиздюлей. Поможете построить домик Расты НОРМАЛЬНО?  
Имир с Мэнджиксом переглянулись. Ни у кого из них не вызывала вопроса персона обозначенного мудака.  
— А чего ж не помочь, — хрипло согласился Мэнджикс.  
— Хотите, фейерверк покажу? — обрадовался Раста.  
— Позже.  
Рилай зашла за стойку к Имиру, о чём-то коротко с тем переговорила и, доставая из кармана косынку и повязывая её на ходу, направилась в сторону кухни, с порога отдавая короткие приказания крипам.  
— Сходи наверх, толкни трепло, пусть слетает за Риззраком и Кунккой, — обратился к Расте Имир. Проводив взглядом зашлёпавшего по лестнице тролля, Имир с Мэнджиксом молча чокнулись кружками.  
Спустившийся в общий зал разбуженный Рейджин, однако, не торопился никуда лететь. Тот сначала как следует приложился к своему бочонку, потом принялся выпрашивать у вынырнувшей из кухни Рилай буйабес. Получив решительный отказ, принялся просить фуа-гра и, увернувшись от шумовки, согласился наконец на яичницу с овощами.  
Расте, однако, идея буйабеса понравилась. Чтобы не мешался целестиалам и Имиру, Рилай приставила шамана помогать крипам чистить овощи. Раста послушно чистил овощи и непослушно болтал:  
— Хочу суп из рыб. Хочу суп из огуречных рыб.  
— Не бывает огуречных рыб, — недовольничала Рилай, принимая у крипа корзинку со свежими яйцами.  
— Хочу суп из рыб и огурца!  
Рилай проверила, достаточно ли качественно крипы нарезают овощи, и вышла из помещения кухни к Имиру. Тот как раз попробовал отвесить ловко увернувшемуся Рейджину щелбан.  
— Вообще можно и вправду к Эзрайту за рыбой послать.  
— Вот только даст ли? — засомневался Имир. — Недавно совсем я у него партию забирал, уже съели.  
— Погода хорошая держится, наверняка наловил ещё гору. Пусть Рейджин слетает, заодно записку от меня передаст.  
Рилай вернулась обратно в кухню, убедилась, что все овощи нарезаны, и принялась колдовать над раскалённой сковородой.  
  
Хрююююп.  
Террорблейд боком сидел на крупе коня Абаддона. Его не трясло — сотканный из тумана конь и плыл над поверхностью потрескавшейся сухой земли, словно туман.  
— Сейчас будет поворот, возьми вправо.  
По обе стороны тракта сплошной стеной возвышался изломанный сухостой, делая невозможным неверный выбор пути.  
Авернус повернул в соответствии с указанием и через некоторое время остановился на высоком обрывистом берегу, оглядывая с высоты полотно реки и яркий, изумрудно-зелёный берег светлой стороны. Рыцарь тронул поводья, отъехал на пару шагов назад, окинул критическим взглядом сумрачный полумёртвый лес этого берега и перевёл взгляд на небо. Нависшие над тёмным берегом низкие серые облака встречались над рекой с лазоревой высокой синевой, образуя отчётливый контраст.  
— А теперь нам куда?  
— Теперь по тропке съезжай, вон там, — демон показал на участок обрыва. — Там брод.  
— Так нам на ту сторону или на брод?  
— Нам через брод на ту сторону, а ты как хотел-то? Вплавь? Э, стой! Стой! Ты чего?  
Абаддон затянулся самокруткой и снова тронул поводья, направляя коня прямо на край обрыва. Террорблейд успел спрыгнуть, но Абаддон, к его удивлению, не свалился вниз. Вместо этого туманный конь, словно по невидимому откосу, плавно спустился на водную гладь и, повинуясь движению поводьев, пошёл по воде в сторону светлого берега.  
Террорблейд с утёса следил за перемещением всадника. Абаддон остановил коня посередине реки, повторно затягиваясь самокруткой и тщательно рассматривая контрастный стык небес. Под туманными копытами неторопливо текла подёрнутая рябью вода, никак не влияя на положение Абаддона и его неестественного коня.  
Из воды волной поднялся Морфлинг, окатывая дымящегося Абаддона щедрым веером брызг. Рыцарь повернул голову в сторону источника брызг, двинул коня чуть назад, чтобы было удобнее рассмотреть Морфлинга.  
— Привет. Я мирный.  
— Я в курсе, — прогудел Морфлинг. — Ты какого Зета по моей реке ходишь? Тут автоматически нивелируются и левитация, и хождение по воде.  
— Да? Я не знал.  
Абаддон затянулся самокруткой. Морфлинг прицельно плюнул струёй воды, однако самокрутку из пальцев стальной перчатки рыцаря не смыл. Она даже не потухла, по-прежнему продолжая источая слабый белый дымок.  
— Тебе тоже не нравится запах «Тумана»? — равнодушно спросил Абаддон, через соломинку громко прикладываясь к до сих пор не убавившемуся манговому коктейлю. — Ладно. Я ещё немного похожу по твоей реке, ты не против? Мне потом обратно на этот же берег ехать.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Абаддон тронул поводья и направился в сторону светлого берега, и до Морфлинга донёсся низкий гулкий голос:  
— Не подумай плохого, я перехожу через реку с исключительным к ней уважением.  
Террорблейд телепортировался к подножию обрывистого берега, и к нему ожидаемо подплыл Морфлинг, окатив демона высокой волной.  
— Он как это делает? — спросил Морфлинг.  
— Понятия не имею! — отряхивался мародёр. — Он хочет тут с кем-нибудь познакомиться, я вызвался проводить, чтобы его ваши в бой не втянули. Пусть лучше уж меня втянут. Сам видишь, что этот хер вытворяет.  
Морфлинг опустился обратно в реку. Террорблейд телепортировался на светлый берег, куда к тому моменту уже как раз неторопливо подъехал через реку Абаддон. Рыцарь остановился, давая возможность Террорблейду снова запрыгнуть на круп его коня.  
— Куда теперь?  
— Я обычно просто телепортацией. Сам видишь, у них лес ненормальный. Это у нас там мимо дороги не промахнёшься, а тут иди куда хочешь. Сейчас узнаем, куда нам. Фурион! Эй, Фурион!  
Прошло совсем немного заполненного шелестом листвы и пением птиц времени, и в переплетении поднявшихся из земли корней появился хранитель леса. Фурион недобро оглядел пришельцев и раздражённым тоном незамедлительно предостерёг Абаддона, который всё так же зажимал между держащими стакан пальцами самокрутку:  
— Ты тут только окурки бросать не вздумай.  
Хрююююп.  
— Это у меня единственная. Бесконечная. Бросать я её не собираюсь, будь спокоен, — дружелюбно сообщил Абаддон. Фурион перевёл гневный взгляд на Террорблейда.  
— А ты какого Зета тут делаешь? По брату соскучился?  
— Аюшта где?  
Хранитель недовольно указал посохом направление.  
— Опять вытворяшь среди бела дня Зет знает что, — злился Фурион. — Друзей своих водить сюда принялся. Дождёшься ты, ох, дождёшься. В кого такой только уродился?  
— Весь в папашу, — осклабился демон. Фурион гневно стукнул посохом об землю и исчез в обвивших его корнях.  
— Поехали туда, — повторил Абаддону Террорблейд. Абаддон молча тронул коня, в соответствии с указанным направлением правя прямо на дерево, и вместе с конём прошёл дерево насквозь. Стукнувшись об ствол, свалился на землю и ловко приземлился на ноги Террорблейд. Рыцарь остановился.  
— Извини. Забыл, что ты материальный. Ладно... значит, деревья надо огибать, да?  
— Да, — буркнул Террорблейд, забираясь обратно.  
Фурион содержал лес в чистоте и порядке, так что они добрались до облюбованного нимфой капища за какой-то час. Аюшта, как всегда в окружении бабочек, лежала на каменной плите, подобрав под себя ноги, и разговаривала с каким-то из малых лесных духов, скрывшимся в густой луговой траве при виде выехавшего из-за кустов Абаддона. Встрепенувшаяся было Аюшта быстро успокоилась при виде спрыгнувшего на землю Террорблейда.  
Абаддон спустился с коня и галантно поклонился нимфе, звякнув сочленениями брони. Превратившийся в настоящий туман конь растаял в воздухе.  
— Моё почтение даме.  
— Террорблейд, это твой друг? — восхитилась поднявшаяся на ноги Аюшта, грациозно кланяясь Абаддону в ответ. — Я всегда говорила, что наши зря вас представляют кровожадными чудовищами.  
— Абаддон. Авернус, — представил рыцаря мародёр и следом обернулся к Абаддону: — Собственно, Аюшта.  
— Я догадался, — ответил Абаддон, поскольку Люцифер и Террорблейд, выпив как следует, прожужжали ему про нежных женщин светлого берега все уши. Рыцарь коротко задумался, поднёс было к губам соломинку, но приложился к самокрутке и, затянувшись, выдохнул облако свившегося кольцом дыма. Подставив свободную ладонь, Абаддон подхватил материализовавшийся в кольце дыма предмет и с полупоклоном преподнёс Аюште роскошное ожерелье немыслимо тонкой ковки. В древесный мотив узора были лепестками вплетены лехос-опалы.  
Террорблейд аж крякнул — украшений такого качества он ранее не встречал ни в одном из миров.  
Аюшта с восхищением приняла ожерелье, повертела, любуясь игрой опалов, надела на свою шейку.  
— Ты как это делаешь? — прошипел демон.  
— «Туман»... — расслабленно протянул Абаддон, подставляя бабочке палец латной перчатки. — Скажи мне, прекрасная нимфа, что ещё может сделать для тебя «Туман Авернуса»?  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы здесь прекратилась эта бесконечная война, — посерьёзнела подвязывающая свою причёску повыше Аюшта. — Такой прекрасный мир, а они воюют.  
Убедившись, что теперь локоны не заслоняют ожерелье, Аюшта опустилась на цветущий луг и принялась осторожными движениями обрывать для венка цветы.  
— Это невозможно, — столь же серьёзно ответил Абаддон. — Пока есть за что воевать, будут воевать. Мужчины есть мужчины, им нужна власть.  
— Глупо, — нахмурилась Аюшта, ловко сплетая венок. — Незачем воевать. Зачем нужна власть, если всё, что остаётся — выжженная земля? Кем тогда владеть — трупами, рабами?  
Террорблейд предвосхищал ответ Абаддона «и ими тоже», поэтому торопливо схватил рыцаря за предплечье, делая вид, что показывает тому на полуразрушенную статую капища. Предплечье Абаддона туманом прошло сквозь его пальцы, и рыцарь в очередной раз поднёс к губам самокрутку.  
— В присутствии дам следует разговаривать только о любви и красоте, а никак не о войне.  
— Ещё в присутствии дам не следует курить, — всё ещё хмурилась Аюшта. Самокрутка застыла у губ Абаддона; тот послушно хрюпнул коктейлем через соломинку.  
— У тебя очень строгая дама, — сказал Абаддон Террорблейду. Строгая дама тем временем подошла, протягивая готовый венок, и наклонившийся Абаддон позволил надеть на свой барбют украшение. Аюшта отошла от них, снова опустилась на луг и повторно принялась рвать цветы.  
— Он только сегодня приехал, — произнёс демон, разглядывая ожерелье на шее Аюшты и раздумывая, сколько за подобное можно было бы выручить, — хочет познакомиться со светлым берегом. Обещал не встревать в конфликт, но вот как бы сделать, чтобы и ваши на него не напали...  
Абаддон фыркнул, однако ничего не сказал. Аюшта задумчиво сплетала новый венок; вокруг неё порхали бабочки.  
Затянувшись самокруткой, Абаддон выдохнул облако белого дыма, тотчас принявшее облик коня. Вскочив в седло, Абаддон хрюпнул коктейлем и посмотрел на нимфу с мародёром:  
— Меня невозможно ранить. Планирую прогуляться и познакомиться с местными. Дама, моё почтение, — Абаддон поправил венок, тронул поводья и направил коня прямо в куст, проходя его насквозь. Террорблейд и Аюшта проводили рыцаря взглядами.  
— Странный... — задумчиво произнесла Аюшта. — Как там поживает Лешрак? У них с Атропосом всё хорошо, надеюсь?  
Террорблейд уселся напротив неё, подавил в себе желание перебить неизменно окружающих нимфу летучих червей и принялся рассказывать, как сегодня Кальдр гонял метлой Атропоса.  
  
Магина пробирался сквозь лес, срезая расстояние телепортацией и тщательно прислушиваясь, чтобы ни на кого случайно не наткнуться. Нортром отсутствовал в Оплоте; никто не знал, куда тот подевался, поэтому Магина был внимателен втройне. Монах выбирал наиболее густые участки леса, по естественным природным ориентирам держа путь к восточной части реки. Там было меньше всего шансов нарваться на кого-нибудь из ополченцев.  
И уж последним, что он ожидал увидеть в собственном лесу, было огромное, оформленное облако густого белого тумана. Магина впилился в облако при очередном телепортационном прыжке, невольно делая вдох. Пряный острый воздух заполнил собой лёгкие, и Магина зашёлся в страшном кашле, от которого, казалось, внутренности выворачивало наизнанку. Дым сжигал носоглотку и горло; из раздражённых глаз потоком хлынули слёзы. Магина вслепую попытался выйти из полностью перекрывавшего видимость белого облака, но лишь беспомощно натыкался на раскидистые лапы ельника. Сознание поплыло, нарушая сконцентрированное для повторной телепортации усилие.  
С очередным болезненным вздохом пришло облегчение — туман исчез, равно как исчез и острый пряный запах. Кто-то протянул ему прохладный, очевидно, стеклянный стакан, который Магина механически принял.  
— Ишь, неженка, — произнёс откуда-то сверху незнакомый пришёптывающий голос, — пей, легче станет.  
Пить неизвестно что монах не стал, и стакан в его руке неожиданно исчез, белым дымом протекая сквозь пальцы.  
— Ааа... а это ты вроде на той картине был, да? — спросил голос.  
Тяжело дышащий Магина протёр глаза, повертел по сторонам головой, однако рядом с ним оказался только переливающийся чёрным и фиолетовым дым, своей формой отдалённо напоминающий фигуру сидящего на коне всадника. От густого белого облака не осталось и следа. Выхватив секиру, Магина рубанул по дыму, которому ожидаемо ничего не сделалось.  
— Какой агрессивный, — раздался всё тот же бесплотный голос. — Ладно, не буду тебя задерживать.  
Дымящаяся фигура исчезла в ельнике, не то растаяв, не то пройдя деревья насквозь. Отдышавшись и кое-как придя в себя, Магина тщательно проверил ельник на предмет следов остаточной магии, однако не нашёл ничего. Чем бы ни являлись этот туман и этот дым, магии в них не имелось.  
— Фурион, — хрипло позвал монах. Истерзанное, пересохшее горло болело. — Эй, Фурион.  
Он дождался появления хранителя и попытался объяснить произошедшее, но слова подбирались с трудом. Мозг работал вяло, неохотно.  
Фурион покопался в своей неизменной сумке и протянул Магине флакон сальвы. Сальва помогла.  
— Понятия не имею, кто он такой, — сказал Фурион. — Слежу за ним, пока просто гуляет по нашему лесу. Курит много, правда, ну да ничего, у деревьев лёгких нет.  
— Слушай, а Нортром где? — спросил заодно Магина. Фурион замолчал, явно активно включаясь сознанием в общий разум леса, и наконец ответил:  
— В лесу его нет, на нашем берегу вроде тоже нет, а тот берег от меня скрыт. А ты куда намылился?  
— К реке, — коротко ответил Магина и телепортировался прочь, продолжая свой путь.  
Больше ему никто не встретился, и Магина довольно быстро добрался до восточного участка реки. Он тщательно присмотрелся и прислушался к своему берегу, где молодую древесную поросль отделяла от реки заросшая пахучими травами лужайка, присмотрелся к чужому высокому обрыву, из растрескавшейся тёмной почвы которого безжизненно свисали тонкие заскорузлые корни. Убедившись, что в округе никого нет, Магина спустился к мелкой гальке прибрежной полосы и собрался было позвать Морфлинга, как необычайно резкое тревожное чувство заставило его снова оглядеться по сторонам. Берега по-прежнему были пусты, лишь ветер шелестел листвой да вяло плескала в реке рыба.  
Монах отошёл от реки, оглянулся ещё раз, пристально рассмотрел чужой обрыв и телепортировался через лужайку под сень деревьев. Тревога только росла. Когда он развернулся и едва ли не наткнулся на Нортрома, сидевшего на поваленном древесном стволе и пристально смотрящего на Магину, лучше ему не стало. Нортром был без и щита, однако неизменно в своём пластинчатом доспехе. Шлем лежал на стволе по левую руку от воина.  
— Гуляешь? — спросил Нортром, складывая руки на груди. Магина, прокручивавший в голове свои предыдущие действия и пытавшийся понять, можно ли было его в чём-нибудь заподозрить, наконец запоздало ответил:  
— Вроде того. Ты тут не встречал туман?  
— Какой туман?  
— Сам не знаю.  
— Ты б лучше к Громобою сходил, — посоветовал Нортром, — или в таверну. Дёрганый чересчур, чай, на душе неладно. Туман вечером на реке ищи, а сейчас иди отсюда, мешаешь мне.  
Магина, которого не требовалось упрашивать, телепортировался дальше в лес и рванул в сторону Оплота, откинув все мысли о том, чтобы попросить Морфлинга доставить весточку Кробелус.  
— Принесло же его, как чувствовал. Что он тут забыл, интересно.  
— Какая разница.  
Каэл снял с себя невидимость, вернул щит Нортрома на древесный ствол и раздражённо поставил на поверхность щита два фужера, которые до этого держал в руке.  
— Отдай мне свой щит, я с него зачарование изучу. Он всё отражает?  
— Не отдам. Не всё. В данном случае отражает попытки распознавания объекта. Налей ещё этой своей дряни.  
Каэл нагнулся, протянул руку и поднял с земли прислонённую к стволу дерева бутылку.  
— Так что, ты говоришь, был за амулет?  
  
Когда отряжённый проверять тяжёлое оружие Свен пришёл на кузнечный участок, никто в кузнице не работал. Сидевшие за верстаком на рабочей веранде Юрнеро, Ксин и Рубик пили пиво с вяленой рыбой и обсуждали практичность дизайна катаны с учётом последующего зачарования. Рыбу неторопливыми, размеренными движениями чистил Нериф, рядом с которым стояли бутылка кальвадоса и стакан.  
Поднявшийся на веранду Свен нахмурился, с хрустом суставов проминая кисти рук:  
— Ну ничего себе.  
Юрнеро встретился со Свеном взглядом, кивнул в знак приветствия и объяснил:  
— У нас тут беда.  
— И поэтому вы вот так сидите? — спросил рыцарь, выискивая глазами табурет, с которым можно было бы подсесть за импровизированный стол. Юрнеро протянул руку за вяленой рыбьей икрой.  
— Всё застилает туман, — нараспев произнёс Нериф, поднося к губам стакан кальвадоса. — Белый туман. Приходит туман, и за ним не остаётся места для будущего.  
— В каком смысле не остаётся места для будущего? — не понял Свен. — Туман уничтожит Терру?  
Нериф отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Пока туман вершит настоящее, будущее не определено.  
— Это как? — не понял Свен, в надежде на объяснение переводя взгляд между джаггернаутом и целестиалом. Тем, судя по всему, и самим бы объяснение не помешало, да только оракул не торопился его давать.  
Ксин свистнул крипам, отдал распоряжение, и вскоре Свену притащили из подсобки крепко сколоченный запасной табурет. Не дождавшийся от Нерифа ни слова Ксин перелистнул страницы своего рабочего блокнота, продемонстрировал эскиз молота:  
— Рубик дело сказал — неизвестно, что там дальше будет. Громобой заказывал, я вот что думаю....  
Свен повторно нахмурился, но Юрнеро протянул тому кружку пива.  
Целестиал осёкся на середине объяснения, втянул носом воздух, в котором начал отчётливо различаться чужеродный островатый запах. Юрнеро и Свен, принюхавшись, торопливо поднялись на ноги. Рыцарь прошёл во внутреннее помещение кузницы, уверенно вытягивая из подсобки ближайший двуручный меч.  
Из окружающей кузнечный участок лесной полосы вытекала и расплывалась по земле пелена неестественно густого белого тумана.  
— Нериф, твой туман, — сплюнул Юрнеро. — Опять напророчил, оракул хренов.  
Отпивающий из горла бутылки кальвадос Нериф обиделся:  
— Что сразу я-то.  
Доставший и активировавший огненные клинки Ксин неподвижно замер на веранде. Кажущаяся неподвижность целестиала не обманывала ни одного из союзников — Ксин был способен двигаться со скоростью и неумолимостью вихря.  
Из белой завесы неторопливо выехал закованный в серо-голубые латы всадник, окутанный растекающимися неестественными языками чёрно-фиолетового дыма. Всадник остановился, огляделся, спешился и всё так же неторопливо приблизился к крыльцу, отнимая от невидимого рта самокрутку. Струящийся из тлеющего конца самокрутки дым оседал на землю густыми слоями тумана.  
Всадник выдохнул, опустил руку с самокруткой, и остро пахнущий туман быстро начал рассеиваться.  
— Привет, — сказала фигура.  
Меч Свена рассёк фигуру от ключицы до бедра, но внутри разрубленной серо-голубой кирасы оказался всё тот же чёрно-фиолетовый густой дым, а сам нежданный гость только покосился на свой рассечённый торс.  
— Я же просто поздороваться пришёл, — укоризненно сказал незнакомец, и вновь поднявшийся туман окутал кирасу, рассеиваясь и открывая взгляду нетронутый доспех.  
Спустившийся с веранды Ксин нажимом руки заставил Свена опустить повторно занесённый меч.  
— Мы приветствуем тебя в светлых землях, чужестранец.  
— Авернус, — пыхнул чужестранец, выдыхая вниз облако белого дыма, — Абаддон. Только-только на Терре. Дай, думаю, познакомлюсь со всеми. Заехал на ваш берег, а меня только нимфа поприветствовала. Встретил мальца, тот тоже драться бросился. Негостеприимные вы.  
Клубящийся вокруг Абаддона чёрно-фиолетовый дым снизил свою интенсивность, наконец превратившись в вытекающие из сочленений брони слабые струйки. Стал различим венчающий барбют цветочный венок.  
— Потрясающе! — восхитился с веранды Рубик, доевший за это время всю щучью икру. — Как ты этот туман создаёшь?  
Абаддон показал зажатую между пальцами самокрутку, слабо курящуюся белёсым дымком.  
— Артефакт? — живо поинтересовался магус, движением руки приглашая гостя подняться и сесть за стол. Незамедлительно поднявшийся на веранду сквозь перила Абаддон уселся на место Свена. Рубик с огромным интересом уставился на Авернуса, потёр ладони и протянул тому материализованную пивную кружку.  
— Тебе какого?  
— Давай того же, что и остальным, — лениво сказал Абаддон, без спроса притягивая к себе блокнот Ксина и рассматривая эскиз предполагаемого молота.  
Шумно топая по ступенькам крыльца, Свен поднялся на веранду и несильно, но выразительно подтолкнул Абаддона кулаком в плечо.  
— Я сел на твоё место? — спросил Абаддон, беспрекословно поднимаясь с табурета и отходя прямо сквозь Свена, немедленно начавшего отряхиваться неизвестно от чего. Затянувшись самокруткой, Абаддон выдохнул вниз и подвинул к столу ногой материализовавшуюся в кольце молочно-белого дыма табуретку.  
За действиями рыцаря следил наливающий себе из бочонка пиво Рубик, не обращающий внимания, что кружка давно наполнилась и пиво вытекает на пол.  
— Я тоже хочу такой артефакт, — жадно сказал он. — Отдай его мне.  
Протянувший руку Нериф закрыл кран бочонка. Абаддон отрицательно качнул головой, принял у Нерифа кусок вяленой рыбы, попробовал. С заметным удовольствием дожевав кусок, Абаддон потянулся за следующим. Юрнеро наполнил всем кружки.  
Оставив вместо себя дополнительного огненного двойника, Ксин сорвался в Оплот. Абаддон перевёл взгляд сплошных лазурных глаз с опустевшего табурета Ксина на сплошную стену леса, в которой молниеносно скрылся целестиал.  
— Куда это он?  
— Доложить обстановку, наверное, — беззаботно произнёс Рубик. — Слушай, а что ещё умеет делать твой артефакт?  
— Артефакт ничего не умеет делать, — Абаддон чокнулся кружкой со Свеном, отпил, коротко задумался и отпил ещё. — Делает моё желание. Если, скажем, я не хочу, чтобы меня ранили, меня ранить и не сумеют.  
— Так на тебе можно проверить молоты?  
Абаддон посмотрел на задавшего вопрос Свена, глотнул пива и задумался:  
— Я дал слово, что не буду вмешиваться в конфликт ваших берегов.  
— А где тут «вмешиваться в конфликт»? — пожал плечами Юрнеро, жестом предлагая Нерифу почистить следующую щуку. — Тебе же не драться предлагают или ещё каким бы то образом нарушать равновесие берегов. Просто поможешь. Оценишь качество наносимых повреждений. Мы потом подправим оружие и ещё раз проверим. А?  
— Не уверен, не уверен... — размышлял Абаддон.  
Вихрем вернувшийся обратно на своё место Ксин принёс бочонок персиковой настойки Рейджина и официальное приглашение Абаддону непременно заглянуть вечером в таверну целестиалов. Услышав про предложение Юрнеро, Ксин довольно убедительно донёс до рыцаря, что работа тестировочным бревном никоим образом не нарушает хрупкий баланс равновесия. Абаддону не очень понравилось сравнение себя с бревном, но понравилась персиковая настойка, поэтому он остался в кузнице до вечера, и Свен отвёл душу так, как не отводил уже очень давно.  
  
Этим же вечером в таверне, перекрикивая общий шум, Раста, Рилай, Рубик и Абаддон сидели за отдельным столиком и спорили на всё ещё занимавшую мысли Расты тему.  
— Рыба — это рыба, огурец — это огурец, третьего не дано, — утверждала Рилай.  
— А может быть, это огурец, запертый в теле рыбы! И она требует относиться к ней как к огурцу! И не называть её рыбой! И не жарить на ужин, а резать в овощной салат!  
— Нет, Раста, ты плетёшь чушь.  
— Нельзя говорить, что рыба не огурец! Это ущемляет чувства рыбы, которая считает себя огурцом! — распалялся Раста.  
— Угу, а то в твиттере забанят, — прогудел Абаддон, хрюпая через соломинку персиковой настойкой. Рилай покосилась на него:  
— А то где что?  
— Забей, он накуренный, — махнул рукой Рубик.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
